truth or dare
by sugarpie123
Summary: hi please r&r please please i need some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Sugarpie123: hello.

Mort: HI!

Sugarpie123: shutup.

Mort: o.k.

Sugarpi123: you guys are going to play a game with me.

Skipper: is it 20 questions?

sugarpie123: no it is truth or dare.

Skipper: -_-

K julien: I want to go first.

Sugarpie123: no only me and the other people can give out truths and dares. Skipper dare eat pizza.

Skipper: can it have fish on it.

Sugarpie123: yes. King julien dare obey skipper until I say.

K julien: -_-

Sugarpie123: Kowalski act like an idiot ( not saying you're not) until I say.

Kowalski: de de da dumb la la la.

Sugarpie123: try harder than that.

Kowalski: dur du dur du.

Skipper: wow morts smarter than you.

Kowalski: :O

Mort: yaah

Skipper: I tale that back.

Sugarpie123: private eat rico's bomb. But its not on fire.

Private: 8-(

Sugarpie123: rico kiss marlene on the lips for 20 hours, no wait I take that back kiss her on the lips for 10 seconds because she's so ugly.

Rico: *kisses marelene for 10 seconds* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! *pucks*

Sugarpie123:marlene dare admit that you're ugly.

Marlene: fine I'm ugly.

Kowalski: de he de he.

Sugarpie123: I think that to. Mort dare like maurices butt!

Mort: o.k.

Skipper: ringtail get me a fish.

K julien: fine the smelly fish will burn my nose so I need my royal nose plug.

Skipper: can I dare you sugarpie123?

Sugarpie123: sure only because you're my favorite.

Skipper get me my mug, please.

Sugarpie123: marlene leave your ugly face is burning my eyes.

Marlene: fine bye.

Kowalski: bye bye girl.

Sugarpie123 is that torture Kowalski?

Kowalski: ya ya.

Sugarpie123: you can stop now.

Kowalski: o.k. I have to let this out. No one can make people do stuff that they don't want to do.

Skipper: Kowalski show off jar * pulls out show off jar*

Kowalski: OH COME ON!

Sugarpie123: well I'm tired and I want a piece of pie so I'll put my next chapter soon please send in reviews of truths and dares.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugarpie123: im back.

Kowalski: oh great.

K julien: can I stop being skippers slave now?

Sugarpie123: now that you just asked no because now im going to make it last longer.

K julien: -_-

Sugarpie123: ok I have a dare from my little sis king julien no dancing until chapter 5.

K julien: oh no I can't to shake my kingly booty!

Sugarpie123: this is from someone at my at my school Private dare make out with my bunny slippers.

Private can I pretend they are the LUNICORNS!

Sugarpie123: no.

Private:

Sugarpie123: haha ok now I'm going to give truths and dares from our viewers.

K julien: who would view this torture?

Sugarpie123: (gets deep voice and evil eyes) everyone (goes back to normal ) especially people who don't like you.

K julien: show me 1 person who doesn't love me.

Sugarpie123: me and skipper.

K julien: that's more than 1.

Sugarpie123: back to the dares 101 giraffes skipper give Kowalski all the money from the show off jar. Kowalski kiss me. 8D. sugarpie123 and skipper kiss on the lips for 3 hours.

Kowalski: *kisses 101 giraffes*

Skipper and Sugarpie123: *kisses for 3 hours*

Sugarpie123: ok heres one from cheese123m. Kowalski blow up your lab.

Kowalski: can I have rico do it?

Sugarpie123: no you have to do it.

Kowalski: *cries* be strong Kowalski you can use the money from the show off jar to replace it. But jiggles.* blows up lab*

Skipper: really its just a lab. * give money from show off jar to Kowalski*

Sugarpie123: heres one from starreader marlene ask out skipper out (please to gosh skipper say no) and mort no touching feet til chapter 10. Mwuhahahahaha I'll be back with more.

Mort: but the feet.

Sugarpie123: to bad.

Marlene: skipper will you go out with me?

Skipper: ok let me say this slowly NO!

Marlene:

Sugarpie123 well since I didn't get any more truths or dares I'll give some out. Marlene say you are the ugliest person on earth.

Marlene: I'm the ugliest person on earth.

Sugarpie123: Kowalski did you blow up jiggles if you did were is he?

Kowalski: no I didn't and he is right here.

Skipper: Kowalski you maniac.

Sugarpie123: private eat a mushroom that marlene drooled on. *pulls out mushroom that marlene drooled on.

Private:*eats mushroom* yummy.

Sugarpie123: well I'm out of here good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Sugarpie123: I'm back!

All: NOOOO!

Sugarpie123: hahahahaha I know you all missed me!

Kowalski: No we didn't!

Sugarpie123: Well I have an update, after this chapter I will be done with this story!

All: YAY!

Sugarpie123: But I might continue because I'll feel bad not continue :'(

Maurice: Please, don't, worry about us!

Sugarpie123: Don't worry it's not you I'm worried about you! Hahaha! Anyways! So here are all the new dares!

#1: Devilishangel455

This is a dare for marline and skipper ( yes I'm a skilene fan.) I dare skipper to admit that he loves marline.8) (I love torturing others) o and Julian hit yourself repedeatly8). That's it see ya peps...or animals... You know what just peps.

So make with the happening!

Skipper: Marlene, I love you!

Marlene: Aww Skipper I love you too!

Sugarpie123: Yeah Marlene, you never were the best at hiding that you like him… so we all knew! XD

Marlene: What I a-

Sugarpie123: SHUT-UP, Julian do your dare!

King Julian: That's King Julian to everyone! And ok... **hits himself repeadeatly**

Sugarpie123: next dare!

#2: julienfangirl885

skipper french kiss ... julien then ask him out on a royal date you do and rico blows up blowhole and mort

Skipper: um **French kisses Julian** Will you go on a royal date with me?

King Julian: EW NO!

Sugarpie123: Says here you have to so say yes right now!

King Julian: Fine! Y-yes. **goes on royal date with Skipper**

Both: **come back** um…

Sugarpie123: hahahaha! Rico now your turn!

Rico: balh ble balh! (with pleasure) **blows up Blowhole and Mort**

Sugarpie123: NEXT!

#3: BillyBuddy1209

OH MY GOSH! I read two reveiws, and people need better imaginations. I dare sugarpie to bring Blowhole in! Now, that was a creative dare! Also, Skipper must propose to Marlene! I dare Blowhole to eat CHEESE! XD OK, I dare Kowalski to kiss me! 8) I dare sugarpie to have me in the story! Call me by my OC's name, Keila! Read the story Toucans, and Penguins by Mastemindhunter. I co-wrote it, so my OC Keila is in it! Read it to know what my personality is like! Also, I'm really random, that's just not mentioned in the story. I LIKE FRUIT LOOPS! Told you I'm random! MY PERFUME SMELLS LIKE FRUIT LOOPS! It really does! 8:D I added a nose to it! XD OK, update soon!

Wow! Hahaha! I'm random too! PM and we'll talk! Blowhole you are officially in!

Blowhole: nahahahaha! I'm in!

Sugarpie123: Ya, now shut up!

Skipper: Marlene, I know I went on a date with Julian-

King Julian: KING Julian-

Skipper: But, will you marry me? **pulls out ring**

Marlene: YES! OH YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU SKIPPER!

Sugarpie123: JEEZ! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!

Marlene: Sorry…

Sugarpie123: Blowhole eat cheese! But first… THROW THE CHEESE! (that's a line from one of the ASDF movie XD) Continue!

Blowhole: **eats cheese** Eww…

Sugarpie123: Ok Welcome to the story Keila!

Keila: HI! My perfume smells like fruit loops!

Sugarpie123: OMG! CAN I SMELL!

Keila: Yessss

Sugarpie123: **smells** Mmmmm fruit loops! And now! Ducks! Quack! I was just about to say that! Are you serious?! So serious! That's spooky! It's like we're in sync! (another ASDF movie line! XD) But seriously, and now Keila and Kowalski! KISS!

Both: **kiss**

Sugarpie123: And I'm out of dare and truths! So bye! Review telling me if you want more chapters and if you do, tell me some dares with that! Thanks bye! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I have to discontinue this… Unexplained reason… SORRY! XD **


End file.
